


Доброе утро

by carnivore_oak, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Footjob, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, pussy eating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Люди — существа забавные. Даже Элайджа. Но на ком еще тестировать апгрейды, как не на любимом человеке?
Relationships: Main Menu Chloe | ST200/Elijah Kamski
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Доброе утро

Люди  — существа забавные. Такие скованные и стыдливые. И придумали столько смешных вещей: целомудрие, вежливость, флирт, правила морали с огромным списком запретов.

А Элайджа придумал ее. И почему-то решил, что с ней — кажется, с ней одной — он будет следовать людским запретам. Не подходить слишком близко, не показываться голым, целовать ее аккуратно и подчеркнуто нежно. Элайджа тоже забавный иногда, хоть и походит на андроида больше всех остальных.

Хлоя смотрит на дверь ванной из мягкого кресла и едва заметно улыбается. Когда он проснулся сегодня, она, как обычно, протянула к нему ладонь, но не затем, чтобы привычно провести по волосам или погладить по щеке: она взяла его теплую руку и приложила ее к себе. Провела ей по шелку сорочки вниз, чуть надавила, заставив скользнуть под кружево. Шершавые пальцы коснулись ее между ног — Хлоя с любопытством заметила, что запустился процесс подачи смазки.

Новая, только этой ночью купленная игрушка приводила ее в восторг. Неоправданно сложный механизм для такой простой и понятной функции. Такой нужной для того, кто любит своего человека.

Пальцы дрогнули, и Хлоя тихо вздохнула от удовольствия. Ее широко раскрытые от удивления глаза встретились с растерянным, почти испуганным взглядом. Элайджа что-то пробормотал и, накинув кимоно, ушел в ванную босым, закрыл за собой дверь.

Ее забавный человек.

Его нет уже довольно долго, и она уже немного сомневается в том, насколько затея была удачной. Обычно на умывание он тратит не больше пяти минут сорока пяти секунд, а прошло уже втрое больше. Хлоя закусывает губу и недовольно хмурится: согласно статистике, ее человек, скорее всего, мастурбирует, пытаясь снять напряжение, а план был совсем не такой. К тому же, он сам всегда говорил, что вдвоем играть веселее.

С другой стороны, это значит, что сейчас он стоит, опершись спиной на дверь, и ласкает себя рукой. Шелк его кимоно похож на шелк сорочки… и такие правила игры ей тоже подходят.

Хлоя устраивается поудобнее и тянется ладонью вниз. Брови взлетают вверх: надо же, какая она уже влажная. Интересно, так и должно быть? Хотя у людей же все по-разному. Как все-таки жалко, что Элайджа отказался присоединиться.

За дверью слышится слабый удар. На губах снова появляется улыбка, и Хлоя легонько гладит себя. Это приятно, но пока непривычно: форма такая необычная по сравнению с гладким пахом, а ощущения не похожи ни на одно другое. Особенно когда она думает о разгоряченном, совсем чуточку испуганном Элайдже за тонкой дверью. И от этого, кажется, влаги только больше.

Хлоя медленно водит пальцами снаружи, поглаживая и потирая, сравнивая вспышки удовольствия. Ей не нужно ничего придумывать, она смотрела много домашних видео, на которых занимаются сексом, трахаются и любят друг друга люди. Можно просто мысленно занять их место и представить Элайджу на ней, под ней, представить его лицо, живые, сумасшедшие глаза…

Дверь открывается бесшумно — Хлоя поднимает взгляд и негромко стонет. Элайджа смотрит на нее пристально, жадно и будто даже зло, но одно это гораздо приятнее ее фантазий. Система фиксирует перегрев, но ей хорошо, и она смахивает уведомление куда-то вглубь.

Элайджа уже успел собрать волосы и запахнуть кимоно, но ей прекрасно видно, что под ним нет белья — от этой мысли становится вдруг очень легко. Хлоя улыбается ему и продолжает изучать себя. Несколько секунд Элайджа следит за движениями ее пальцев, словно окаменевший, а затем начинает двигаться сам: он подходит ближе, медленно, как большой хищный зверь. Не отрывая от нее взгляда, опускается на колени у кресла — тихо шелестит по полу кимоно. Дотрагивается до ее колена и поднимает наконец глаза. Хлоя вдруг понимает, что нужно подыгрывать, а она еще не совсем знает, как, до такого они никогда не заигрывались. Но уже через секунду приподнимает ногу — и Элайджа аккуратно кладет ее себе на плечо. А потом и вторую, уже быстрее. Он держит ее крепко, гораздо крепче, чем раньше, у него чуть заметно подрагивают пальцы, а когда он прикрывает глаза, целуя бледную кожу, то и ресницы.

Это слишком здорово. Теперь она совсем не понимает, зачем люди стыдятся таких волнующих, тянущих и жгущих чувств — но понимает, что ей нужно еще. И больше.

Стоит ей немного поерзать в кресле, и Элайджа проворно подтягивает ее к себе. От сбивчивого горячего дыхания на коже бедра хочется покрепче закусить губу, но вместо этого Хлоя только подается вперед. Элайджа с тихим смешком бросает на нее короткий взгляд — и целует ее между ног.

Второй стон выходит громче, и от неожиданности, и от удовольствия. У него горячий, будто раскаленный язык, его большие пальцы все еще гладят ее бедра, от его голоса искрит еще сильнее, чем от прикосновений. Ей нужно обо что-то опереться, и она неосознанно кладет руку ему на затылок — его язык на миг замирает и прижимается еще ближе.

Он лучший, когда дело касается тестов. И игрушек. Он вылизывает ее то медленно, то быстро, задевает кончиком языка клитор и проникает им внутрь, жадно хватает ртом воздух и целует кожу бедра. Ему будто тоже нужно больше, может, даже больше, чем ей самой. Хлоя толкается вперед еще и еще раз, дрожит и жмурится, стонет уже совсем громко. Ей хорошо, и она хочет, чтобы он об этом знал. Когда в нее входит палец, Хлоя вскрикивает, но Элайджа не останавливается, его язык словно везде одновременно, и чувствовать его внутри, пульсировать вокруг него еще приятнее. Еще ярче.

Он дрожит и сам. Хлоя представляет, что он чувствует, и, кажется, уровень перегрева от этого взлетает вдвое. Она жалеет только о том, что не видит его лица, что остается только представлять. Но он стонет с ней в унисон, добавляет второй палец, двигается. Любит ее с таким же удовольствием, как и она его. И от этой мысли все замирает.

Все внутри, все процессы словно на миг останавливаются, перестает качать тириум насос, отключается система. Она вся превращается в белую вспышку энергии, Вокруг ничего нет, только она и Элайджа, ощущением на коже и внутри. Она выгибается в кресле, прижимает его к себе пятками.

Это потрясающее белое ничто длится недолго. Хлоя открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Элайджей: его лицо влажное, и смотрит он все так же жадно, но уже без злобы, скорее даже с восхищением. Хлоя улыбается ему и, подняв ноги, аккуратно упирается ему в грудь, заставляет его немного откинуться назад. А после, все еще следя за этим пьяным взглядом, касается ступней члена под шелком. Элайджа мелко вздрагивает, но не отстраняется — и она продолжает. Играть с людьми ей нравится даже больше, чем с собой: ее прекрасный человек низко стонет и шипит, изо всех сил пытается смотреть ей в глаза, но так часто моргает, что это почти не считается. И всего через минуту кончает, обхватив ее лодыжку. 

Хлоя смотрит во все глаза. Запоминает. Может быть, даже записывает.

А потом, дав ему отдышаться, опускается к нему и трется носом о влажную шею.

— С добрым утром, — шепчет она с улыбкой.

— С добрым утром, — хрипло отвечает Элайджа, осторожно целуя ее в лоб.


End file.
